


Смоленск, Маша, 1632

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [4]
Category: Historical RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, OC, RPF, XVII век, История, Польша, Россия - Freeform, Смоленская война, ангст, война - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Нет, я знаю, конечно, что шипперить своего героя с ОЖП - дурной тон... Но разве не могло быть в самом деле такого эпизода в жизни короля?





	Смоленск, Маша, 1632

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение "Коротких историй...", содержит некоторые отсылки к ним.

_В пёстрых бусах, в алых лентах_  
_Девушки цвели..._  
_Кто там скачет в позументах_  
_В голубой пыли?_

 _Всадник в битвенном наряде,_  
_В золотой парче,_  
_Светлых кудрей бьются пряди,_  
_Искры на мече…_  
_А. Блок_

      Схваченная морозом округа дремала, вся укутанная, укрытая под снежным покровом в предрассветные сумерки; Днепр под толстым слоем льда нес свои воды безмолвно и тихо. Всё небо заволокло низкими густыми кучевыми облаками, и все в округе было такое – серовато-белое, укутанное словно бы густой белой ватой. Над горизонтом, во всю ширь его в лохматых облаках тянулся просвет, и в эту щель всходило на востоке розовое солнце.  
      Выезжая за ворота крепости, он остановился, поглядел немного на заснеженное поле, на реку и темные верхушки леса. Потом осторожно тронул коня, поехал шагом вдоль стен города. Глядя на розовый свет, разлившийся на востоке в просвете между горизонтом и облаками, сложив ладони, торопливо прошептал: «Áve, María, grátia pléna…» Солнце, растекаясь по горизонту алым, розовым шаром вставало над крепостной стеной. «…Benedícta tu in muliéribus, et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus…» Пар вылетал изо рта клубами, толчками отмечал дыхание. «Sáncta María, Máter Déi, óra pro nóbis peccatóribus nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae…» Слова молитвы вызвали в памяти целый ряд детских воспоминаний. Холод чуть пробирал даже в тёплой шубе с бобровым воротником.  
      Который день объезжал он окрестности города, проверяя укрепленные посты с орудием, в ожидании нападения со стороны Москвы. Скорее всего, будут нападать с юго-восточной стороны. Утром будут форсировать Днепр… Подойдут к стенам… Встанут там-то и там-то, удар нанесут тогда-то. Он еще раз мысленно прикинул – заранее, по расчету стратегии и по известным уже сведениям разведчиков – как будут действовать вражьи войска.  
      _Как на охоте,_ пришла ему мысль. Когда ты рассчитываешь заранее известное поведение зверя и в связи с этим расчетом раскидываешь засады. Он поморщился неожиданно выползшему сравнению, аналогии с этим своим увлечением. Что ж, они с русским царем оба охотники – оба знают тонкости этого дела. Не прошло и полгода со смерти короля Сигизмунда, и они, конечно, пользуясь периодом межвластья в Польше, попытаются отвоевать Смоленск; а ты, единодушно избранный король, принимаешь на себя всю ответственность отстоять стратегически важный пункт.  
      …У восточных ворот какое-то столпотворение, сумятица, шум голосов. Столпились несколько человек из жолнеров и стражников.  
      - Цыганку поймали, ваше величество! – доложил комендант крепости, низенький толстый пан, подъехавший приветствовать короля.  
      Стража столпилась вокруг молодой женщины в рваной шубейке и видневшейся из-под нее пёстрой юбке. Двое охранников держали её за руки.  
      - Кланяйся его королевскому величеству! – грубо толкнул ее в плечо один из них, здоровенный детина.  
      - Душегубы!.. Не поклонюсь! Хоть на дыбе меня пытайте! – голос её звучал звонко и взволнованно. – Не поклонюсь ни за что! Убирайтесь прочь с нашей русской земли!  
      Владислав подъезжал не спеша. Скользнул по ней взглядом, отметил свежее чистенькое личико, пухлые яркие губы.  
      - Захватчики! С… дети! Душегубцы! – С губ ее слетали обидные, дерзкие слова, и в голосе звенели слезы. – Мало вам русской земли? Мало вы народу загубили, ироды! Все вам мало!..  
      Она ловко плюнула в замахнувшегося на нее коменданта. Тот отшатнулся, едва успев увернуться, и, оттирая свой воротник, обиженно повернулся к подъехавшему королю.  
      - Ваше королевское величество, она смеет оскорблять вас и всю Речь Посполитую непотребными словами!..  
      Охрана почтительно расступилась перед королем, ожидая его реакции.  
      - Отпустите её, - сказал, кивнув, Владислав.  
Комендант недовольно засопел, но жолнеры, не решаясь ослушаться короля, выпустили цыганку.  
      - Ваше королевское величество, к крепости запрещено приближаться более чем на… Если тут каждый будет шататься…  
      - Отпустите, - повторил Владислав.  
      Когда её выпустили, она, словно не ожидав, пошатнулась и удивленно, словно не веря, с обидой, будто бы не желая быть отпущенной, уставилась на короля.  
      - А всё равно душегубы! Всё равно ненавижу! У-у, разбойники, убийцы проклятые! Скоро нас всех освободят, вернут Русскому Царству!  
       - Благодари их королевское Величество, - сухо приказал ей комендант.  
      - Не стану благодарить, не поклонюсь вам, катам! - Голос ее окреп, зазвенел, отдаваясь в морозном воздухе. Откинув голову, она бесстрашно смотрела в глаза королю. - Пусть хоть пытают, не поклонюсь!  
      Владислав поморщился. Его начинала раздражать и её самоубийственная, бесшабашная дерзость, и эти рыцари, готовые воевать с женщинами.  
      - Глупая, - тихо сказал он, чуть наклонившись и глядя ей в лицо. - Пытать? Ты не представляешь, что это такое, не представляешь вообще.  
      Она стояла, продолжая чуть удивленно глядеть на него. Не уходила... И охрана кругом тоже притихла, кажется, сообразив, что цыганка эта – странная: дерзит королю и не уходит, когда ее отпускают.

      …На другое утро, когда они с комендантом вдвоем объезжали крепость, звонкий голос долетел до него:  
      - Э-эй! Душегубец! Разбойник!  
      - Та самая, - тихо сказал комендант, указав на выпорхнувшую откуда-то, появившуюся у дороги, заметенной высокими полуразваленными снежными сугробами по человеческий рост, фигурку. Девушка схватила пригоршню снега и с размаху швырнула в королевского коня. Снег разлетелся о луку седла.  
      - Прочь с нашей земли!  
      - Откуда она взялась? – спросил Владислав у коменданта, придерживая коня.  
      - А тут у них табор, вон, за воротами. - Комендант указал в ту сторону, на рассыпанные шалаши и кибитки на расстоянии от крепости, на пасущихся коней.  
      Проезжая мимо неё, Владислав покосился в её сторону; она стояла, притихнув, у дороги, и смотрела на них, в распахнутой шубке, наклонив головку с по-девичьи переплетёнными лентами косами. Приоткрытые губы, припухлые, как у обиженного ребёнка – показалось ли ему? – чуть дрожали…  
      Табор он коменданту велел не трогать. Тому это не по нраву, но перечить королю, понятно, не осмелится.  
      - Пушки в фортах приготовили? – спрашивает он у коменданта, когда они двинулись дальше.  
      - Всё готово ещё с неделю, все проверено и перепроверено, ваше королевское величество, - скороговоркой отвечает комендант.  
      Владислав кивает, привычно направляя лошадь по заснеженной тропе вдоль стен города, продолжая думать о своём.  
      Двадцать с лишним лет назад – в 1618-м - он с казаками ходил брать Москву. Не взял. Что ж, тихо усмехнувшись, подумал он, наша очередь выигрывать. И всё на свете происходит _обязательно_ \- что случается, то случается. От нас зависит немногое. Какая-то обязательность событий, которые подхватывают тебя и движут, как в потоке – он давно это понял. Это простому народу надо твердить о необходимости побеждать, твердо стоять за нынешние границы, пробуждать в нем ненависть и непримиримость к врагам, поддерживать эту ненависть, как и среди окружающей тебя шляхты – она немногим отличается от неразумного народа – им бы только балы, богатство, роскошь… Но тем, кем нужно руководить, кому нужно объяснять, зачем и что мы делаем, как заносчивой шляхте, в какой-то мере легко – на их плечах не лежит высшей ответственности за все, хоть они сами этого и не понимают. А сам ты? Что ты чувствуешь накануне поединка с московским царем? К нему у тебя нет никакой ненависти, ни неприязни. Просто каждому дается свое дело, свои границы, и ты должен их защищать.  
      Вот, к примеру, тебе сейчас – разве так уж хочется воевать? Нет, не сказать, чтобы так уж хочется. Не так, как, например, изучать искусство, развивать у себя в стране оперу, заниматься своей коллекцией живописи. У голландцев большие перспективы. Удача благоволила тебе, и оттого, что стать королём тебе пришлось в достаточно сознательном возрасте, у тебя было время присмотреться ко всему, будучи принцем. Пришлось даже участвовать в нескольких военных походах.  
      Что ждёт тебя теперь? На торжественной церемонии на тебя возложат корону, ты займешь кабинет своего отца, будешь решительно руководить армией, подписывать указы… Ты всё сможешь, ты справишься! – шепчет какой-то внутренний голос. Ты будешь проявлять жесткость, хитрость, когда это нужно, будешь жизнерадостен и остроумен, разговаривая со шляхтой о женщинах, об охоте, о вине – шляхта будет за того короля, которого понимает.  
      …Не уступать врагам, быть твёрдым до того момента, когда ты твердым движением руки в перчатке укажешь их воеводе Шеину кланяться тебе в честь твоей решительной победы. Русский царь импульсивнее тебя, горячее; теперь не то, что тогда, когда вы в юности сходились в битве под Москвой. Теперь вы оба стали взрослее, нет той юношеской горячности, и ты знаешь, что удача в этот раз на твоей стороне. Ты чувствуешь: это как в дуэли – знаешь, где отклониться, где заманить противника. И ты все сделаешь как надо, ты переманишь победу на свою сторону – и потом, при подписании мира, вы с царем договоритесь обо всем, уладите все вопросы, когда ты, со своей стороны, предложишь ему дружбу и милость.  
      Он, скорее всего, откажется, но вы оба знаете, что делаете. Это жест политеса между двумя взрослыми, понимающими друг друга мужчинами, каждый из которых правит своим государством, действует в его интересах. Такая игра – как в шахматы, игра чести. Последнее достоинство с его стороны, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь.  
      Но даже цыганки в этой стране – против тебя, хоть ты и знаешь, что победишь - откуда-то это знаешь…  
      …Эти встречи часты. Она появляется каждый день на той дороге, которой ты объезжаешь окрестности, смотря, не появились ли на той стороне реки войска московитов. Окликает вслед, кричит оскорбительные слова, швыряется снегом. Иногда просто забегает вперед, молча стоит и смотрит, пока ты проезжаешь мимо…

      …Луч утреннего солнца скользнул за откинутые шторы, пробежался по ковру, бледно вспыхнул на развешанном оружии, остановился на двух телах рядом в постели. Она села, потянулась гибким смуглым телом, принялась подбирать волосы.  
      - Не сиди раздетой. Холодина-то вон какая, - сонно сказал он, зашевелившись, и накинул на нее край одеяла.  
      Она опустила глаза: «Так ли уж не нравится, когда я раздета?» - но нашарила в ногах кровати свою нижнюю рубашку, стала ее натягивать. Кожа у неё была на редкость для цыганки чистая, свежая. Она сказала, что зовут её Маша и что отец у нее был русский. Так ей сказала мать.  
      - Зачем ты нарывалась? Дразнила стражу… - спросил он. – Неужели не страшно было?  
      - Отвлекала их, пока наши коней сводили, - весело сказала она.  
      - Врёшь.  
      - Хочешь, побожусь.  
      Он усмехнулся.  
      - Ты? Язычница?  
      Она обиженно вздёрнула плечи:  
      - Я православная…  
      На груди меж ключиц у неё поблескивал медный крестик.  
      - Шумела, кто-нибудь бы услышал, спас, - объяснила она, склоняясь над ним. – Может, наши бы пришли. Ты вот спас…  
      Он недоверчиво улыбнулся.  
      - А что ж они разбойничают, посуди сам, - горячо заговорила она, ложась рядом и устраиваясь у него на груди, упираясь в грудь подбородком, - проходу нам не дают. Раньше, при царях, свобода была, а теперь честной цыганке и пройти у стен нельзя. Объявили нас антихристовыми слугами…  
      - Разве вы не разбойничаете, не воруете? – сказал он.  
      - Цыганам Бог разрешил воровать! – горячо сказала Маша. – Цыгане – самый бедный, самый гонимый народ; у цыгана счастье только в воле да в песне… Бог разрешил цыгану иногда воровать, чтобы пропитаться; цыгану много не надо: подпоясался – и вся его одежда…  
      Вот как, значит. Каждому своё. Владислав усмехнулся про себя, закрывая глаза, откинувшись на подушку.  
      - Ну, не будут разбойничать, - сказал он, успокаивающе гладя её по руке. – Не будут. Скоро я сделаю так, что все религии и все народы в Речи Посполитой будут равны…  
      …Надо, обязательно надо так сделать. Всяк имеет право на свою веру, на свою позицию, на свою вражду, на отстаивание своих границ…  
      Она склонила голову, искрясь улыбкой, спросила:  
      - А ты зачем меня взял?  
      - Иногда надо, чтобы совершилось то, что должно совершиться, - сказал он, глядя в потолок. – Иногда надо дать совершиться тому, к чему идут события.  
      …Да всегда. Всегда надо давать произойти тому, что должно произойти. Всегда события идут к тому, что должно свершиться – и свершается.  
      …Ты же сама хотела – разве нет? Шла за лошадью до самых ворот, преследовала меня каждый день. В любом случае, что толку горевать о том, что случилось?  
      Лёгкий шум в голове от выпитого накануне стакана вина давал о себе знать. Он пошевелился, устраиваясь в постели удобнее.  
      - Что ж ты пошла со мною, душегубцем и врагом? Или опять от чего-то отвлекала? – забавляясь, спросил он.  
      - А может, я шпионка, подосланная и зарезать тебя хочу…  
      Он смеётся. Маша падает лицом к нему на грудь, утыкается в ворот рубашки и тоже смеётся.  
Ей, конечно, всё равно, к кому прыгать в постель. Но…  
      - Они бесчинствуют здесь, притесняют нас, как в чужеземных странах – там вообще цыганский род хотят под корень извести… Что ж, неужели и здесь настали такие времена? Прижимают нас ваши… А ты – такой хороший, хороший!.. – протянула она, словно срываясь на слёзы, с протяжным всхлипом, потёршись о него, как кошка, щекоча его жёсткими кудрями.  
      Верно, таилось в ней что-то ещё; какая-то обида, может быть, на всех поляков. Он не расспрашивал. Пусть…  
      Что-то стукнуло снаружи за дверью, кто-то там ходил, может быть, слуги. Они, инстинктивно вздрогнув, прижались друг к другу.  
      Они прижались друг к другу – побыть ещё немного, - на секунду сведённые судьбой среди постоянной войны и зимы. Отдохнуть - от беспрестанного внутреннего решения задачи постановки стратегии в бою со своим врагом.  
      Ты будешь твёрд и жёсток. Ты будешь оказывать милости за поклон и деньги, но на самом деле вы знаете – это поединок чести, и каждый будет делать, что ему положено. В разговорах со шляхтой ты будешь обсуждать свою победу и глумиться над московитами… Всему свое время, и после твоей смерти всё отвоёванное тобой захватят обратно, о твоей победе забудут и никто не вспомнит. Время выигрывать и проигрывать – у одного, и время – у другого… _так что всему своя расплата и время, дорогой!_  
       ~~ _Ибо где же теперь тот безвинный отрок…_~~  
      - Ты поспи! Отдохни, - сказала ему Маша, склоняясь над ним и перебирая его волосы.  
      Но некогда спать; надо вставать и заниматься обычным делом, выезжать на дозор, как обычно. Но он закрывает глаза; поддаваясь сонной дрёме, немного побыть тут, в постели: было хорошо так лежать, слушая, как она воркует над ним. Руки Маши гладили его по шее, груди, плечам, разминая, расслабляя напряжённые мышцы.  
      - Ай, како-ой ты! – протянула она, весело, ласково, нараспев. – Белый да полный, а волосы-то – что червонное золото! – Она накрутила на палец прядь его волос, дунула в ухо, подёргала за усы. – И в кого ты такой?  
      - В маму, - ответил он, не открывая глаз.  
      Маша тихо засмеялась, удивленно сравнивая свою тёмную руку с его белой кожей.  
      - Что ты ворожишь надо мной? – улыбаясь, спросил он, открыв глаза...  
      Маша, водя кончиками пальцев по его груди, тихонько напевала цыганскую песенку.  
      - А мать меня будет бить, что я ничего у тебя не украла!.. – сказала и снова прилегла к нему. И не поймёшь, то ли правду говорит, то ли шутит. Глаза её с хитрецой изучали его.  
      …- А меня теперь весь табор счастливой назовет, что с королём была! – сказала она, сидя и сладко потягиваясь. – У моей матери пра-прабабушка с королём ездила. Осыпал её золотом…  
      Он усмехнулся про себя. Какая-то ещё прабабушка…  
      - Я тебе дам денег, - сказал он.  
      - Не надо. Я не ради денег, - пожав плечами, сказала она.  
      - Я знаю, - серьёзно сказал он. – И всё-таки ты возьми. Пожалуйста.  
      Надо было вставать; поднялось и наступило утро, лучи солнца проникли в комнату. Хмель выветрился из головы. Пора было одеваться.  
      - Я людей пошлю. Тебя проводят до табора, - сказал он.  
      - Не надо! – отмахнулась Маша. – Будут сплетничать про тебя… Я сама дойду.  
      - Да что они мне сделают? – лениво возразил он.  
      Надо было прощаться; вставать и собираться; совсем пора – в бледной утренней мути, покидать кровать, одеваться. Самый неловкий момент – когда вставать… Она поняла, отошла в сторону, одеваясь, пока он преклонил колени перед распятием.  
      - Погадай мне на прощание, - полушутливо попросил он потом, присев рядом с ней на кровать, когда уже оделся и прицепил шпагу.  
      Глаза Маши внимательно изучали его лицо.  
      - Я и так могу тебе всё про тебя сказать: прошлое, будущее… Гаданье, рука, карты – это всё обман, завлеченье. Настоящая цыганка может и так сказать; настоящая цыганка - в сердце смотрит… Вот, например… - Она вгляделась ему в глаза. – Была у тебя в юности встреча с одним человеком, святым старцем. Она на всю жизнь твою влияние оказала… Тогда же врагов твоих перед тобой унижали, кланяться твоему отцу заставляли, а тебе их жалко было, верно? - Пытливые чёрные глаза всматривались ему в лицо, – но ты отцу ничего не сказал…  
      Он усмехнулся, но не так уверенно.  
      - Будешь править в своей земле долго и счастливо, хорошо при тебе будет… Женишься… Первая жена у тебя будет из той же земли, что и твоя мать. Двое деток будет… Сынок у тебя будет… А вторая – из чужой… - Тут глаза её расширились, и, чуть слышно охнув, она уставилась на него. – Не женись на ней, слышишь? Не женись ни в коем случае! – Тонкая морщина прорезала лоб Маши.  
      Он вздохнул. Надо было и правда отправляться в свой ежедневный объезд, проверять орудия и готовность жолнеров к бою.  
      Она стояла перед ним, положив руки ему на плечи… Бледный свет утра, прокравшись в комнату, бросал на лица отсветы и тени, и что-то чудилось в этом, в их позе, в самой атмосфере мутного утра нереальное: будто она и в самом деле была его любимой женщиной, провожавшей его на войну, будто и в самом деле проводить его на эту войну было некому - кроме вот её. Это мгновенное ощущение сиротства вспыхнуло и пропало, сойдя на него, стоявшего в бледном свете лучей зимнего солнца.  
      - Я за тебя молиться стану, - серьезно сказала она. Зимний свет, падая сквозь занавеску, оставлял тени на её лице, в уголках глаз, у крыльев носа, в складках у губ…  
      Над рассветом поднявшееся солнце над стеной осветило выехавшего из ворот коня. Он развернул его в сторону табора. Она шла рядом, в своей худой шубейке, держась за стремя.  
      - Дальше не надо, сама дойду, - сказала она. – Вон туда мне.  
      Указала на табор и торопливым семенящим шажком побежала туда, подхватив юбку. Отмахнувшись от залаявших из подворотни собак, шустро юркнула за ограды, где стояли шалаши и кибитки.  
      Владислав, остановившись, окинул взглядом берег и заснеженные равнины. Вспомнил всё, что произошло со вчерашнего вечера. «Я за тебя молиться стану… Я православная». Постоял ещё немного и поехал не спеша в обход вдоль стен города.


End file.
